


First Contract

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: The Blue Hippo and the Pink Pussycat [9]
Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911





	First Contract

The sun lit up your apartment in golden afternoon light. You shared hushed kisses under your sheet, before he had to leave. He said he was meeting his friends for dinner and though he wished he could stay between your legs for another few days, he had to go. He promised to call you. You had agreed, but weren’t too sure how much you believed him. How could he call you if he never asked for your number? You enjoy the moment as much as you can for what it is. You don’t want to place unexpected pressures and expectations on it.  
That night you get a call from Louis. He wants to meet again. He wants to renegotiate your contract. You schedule a date to meet up with him in three weeks. As you’re washing your face before bed, your cell blasts the ring tone of an unknown number throughout your apartment. Not hard, considering how small it is. You hit decline. You finish washing and drying your face and your phone rings again. Frustrated, you hit decline again. You crawl into bed and put your phone on do not disturb. There is one new voicemail that you groan at. You hate checking your voicemail. You assume it’s a telemarketer, because all your friends know to text you anyways. Who leaves voicemails besides telemarketers? Your doctor’s office?  
The next morning, on the subway, on your way to the Blue Hippo, you check the voicemail. It’s from Chris. He left a quick voicemail to tell you that he looks forward to the next time he sees you. You pull up the unknown number and save it. You’re left with a smile on your face for the rest of the day. That night, before bed, you text him a quick message letting him know that you don’t really check voicemails. He shoots you the thumbs up emoticon.  
You spend the next three weeks doing your research. You research Bob Fosse, Alvin Ailey, Sonya Taya, and Travis Wall. You get your hands on whatever records you can to compare what they were offered and what you should be offered. You go into the meeting expecting to get low balled again. Instead, they offer you a fair contract. You ask to read it through and get it back to them. They give you a time frame of 24 hours. You read through it. You search for loopholes…for any way that they can hang you. You find it to be a standard and fair contract. You will be permitted to design your own costumes. Your routine will be choreographed and you will perform it. You can’t believe that this might actually be your big break. You call Louis to tell him that you’ve signed the documents and will bring them by. 

“Chris speaks so highly of you. I hope his confidence isn’t misplaced.”

“Excuse me? I don’t think I heard you too well.”

“Well, it’s just tha-that Chris…um…has clearly taken a shine to you, so you must possess something extra.”

“Like that X-factor? That je ne sais quoi?”

“Sure. Suuuuuuuuuuuure.”

You hung up the phone with a deeply unsettled feeling. Something was off. You scroll through your contacts and look for Chris’s number. You dial him and he doesn’t answer. You hang up and text him. You explain what happened on the phone with Louis. Chris hums and haws. Finally, you pull the truth out of him. You are furious. You don’t respond to anymore of his texts. His ring tone shocks you. 

“I’m just trying to help you. You’re new to the industry and I don’t want you to get shafted.”

“Are you being serious? Are you being for real right now?!”

“Ye—yes?”

“I don’t want to come into the industry riding your coattails. I’ll be written off as a gold digger—a trophy wife—and I’m not. I’m just not! I want to make it on my own merit.”

“I just wanted to make sure you got a fair shake for your first job!”

“So instead I look like I sleep my way to the top?! Fuck you. No. Seriously. Fuck. You.”

You are so done. You turn your phone on to do not disturb. You flip it so the screen is face down on your night stand. You turn off all the lights and get into bed. Just as you’re drifting off to sleep, you hear a loud insistent knock. Who the hell?! You look through the peep hole. A girl has to be safe. It’s Chris. You barely crack the door open and squint up at him. 

“How do you know where I live?” Your voice rasps with sleep.

“Well, you put all your information in when we ordered Marco’s…”

“Oh.”

“Can I come in?”

“I’ll consider it.”

You close the door with no intention of letting him in. He knocks on the door. You finally let him in.

“I don’t want the neighbors to call the cops. I can only imagine how a headline of you getting arrested will totally destroy MY new movie.”

“Oh, so it’s YOUR movie now?”

“Damn right. What do you want?”

“I just wanted to explain myself to you. I was never trying to step on your toes or over-step my bounds. I wanted you to have the chance that most people never get in this industry.”

“I got that. I understand that. But it completely undermines my credibility and my ability to move forward in this field. You really did over-step your boundaries. I think you need to leave because I need to be alone. I need to untangle my feelings and I can’t do that with you here.”

Chris opens the door and steps into the hallway. You close the door behind him without a hug or a kiss goodbye.


End file.
